marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobilus (Earth-616)
| Relatives = High Evolutionary (creator); Thor (genetic template); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wundagore Mountain, Transia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 825 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior and defender of New Wundagore | Education = | Origin = Cloned Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Wundagore Mountain, Transia | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #422 | HistoryText = The one called Nobilus was created by the scientist High Evolutionary from the Thor's cells, granting him similar powers to him. He was used to defend New Wundagore. | Powers = Nobilus was created with the use of DNA cell samples taken from Thor by the High Evolutionary. As a result, Nobilus possesses all of Thor's inherent superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: As with Thor, Nobilus possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. As with Thor, Nobilus is physically stronger than any other Asgardian and can lift well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Nobilus can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Nobilus' highly efficient musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. However, he must stop on occasion in order to consume food and his organic brain does sometimes require sleep. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Nobilus' body tissues, like those of Thor and all other Asgardians, is about 3 times as dense as the body tissues of a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to his great strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Just like Thor, Nobilus' body is highly resistant to conventional forms of physical injury. Nobilus can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, acidic corrosives, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Nobilus can also withstand the rigors of space, at least for a certain period of time. Superhuman Agility: Nobilus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Nobilus' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Longevity: Nobilus', like all Asgardians, has a greatly extended lifespan and ages much slower than a human being. Although Nobilus' will naturally age and, at some point, die from old age, his ultimate lifespan will be many thousands of years. Even though Nobilus isn't completely immune to the effects of aging, he is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: Although he's extremely durable, it is possible for Nobilus to be injured. However, his natural metabolism allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue at a rate far superior to that of a human being, or most other Asgardians for that matter. Injuries as severe as broken bones can completely mend within a matter of days. | Abilities = Nobilus is an excellent hand to hand combatant and has been trained in armed and unarmed combat using both ancient and modern styles and weaponry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = While Nobilus is a clone of Thor, he doesn't possess Mjolnir, or even a facsimile of Thor's enchanted hammer. As a result, he can't command the storm or fire various beams of energy as Thor can. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones created by the High Evolutionary Category:Clones of Thor Odinson Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Asgardians